


"Your eyes are red... Were you crying?"

by zanier



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: 2P!Canada x Reader, 2Ptalia, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-19 01:46:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12400566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zanier/pseuds/zanier
Summary: This was a prompt.





	"Your eyes are red... Were you crying?"

It was a busy day, a busy week, a busy life. No, it was not just busy, but exhausting. Having been used to stress on family issues, school problems, societal pressures, and personal conflicts did not make Y/N immune from the feeling of getting hurt because of the same things. The only thing that made it different now was having Matthieu in her life.

They had been dating for months now, and Y/N could just not get to tell her boyfriend her sadness. She did not want him to think that his presence that was barely there was not enough. Matthieu was not the jolly type, and though it was not really necessary, Y/N wanted to play that part, to decrease the sometimes awkward silence between them.

Seeing each other for months did not mean every single day. In their case, it was just two to three times a week. And despite the long enough time of not seeing each other, especially for a quite new relationship, long conversations never happened. Matthieu talked but not a lot; Y/N could talk a lot but not much about herself. Perhaps they were not yet completely comfortable, or both of them have their own secret problems.  

But it was a busy and exhausting day. They were supposed to meet after Y/N’s evening class, for Matthieu insisted to always walk her home whenever she had evening class for safety purposes –the class that apparently contributed much to her busy and exhausting day–, but Y/N just wanted to hide and cry. Telling Matthieu through a phone call that she would just go home would not be very effective, for she was afraid that she could not play jolly even with just her voice. It was no use anyway, for Matthieu, with some shy dandelions nervously clenched by his hand, was already waiting by the campus gate.

He had not seen her yet, and so she had just the exact time to hide for a while, for she suddenly burst to tears. She was filled with mixed emotions of yesterdays and today. There she was – her thoughts occupied by sadness and negativity, not that it could be easily avoided; but somehow she slowly, unconsciously forgot to also think of the happy or at least calming thoughts.

Thinking that she was done crying, she wiped her eyes with her handkerchief and rehearsed a smile before walking towards her boyfriend who was already looking around for her.

Like usual, she greeted him with a smile before holding his hand. But unlike usual, he did not smile back. He held her hand and walked some steps to a more private spot, at least not at the campus gate or walkway.

“Your eyes are red… Were you crying?” He leaned closer to Y/N to ask and touched her face with his hand that was holding the flowers.

Y/N thought she could answer and had the strength to deny, but tears rushed down again from her eyes. And she just hid her face to Matthieu’s chest out of embarrassment and all the overwhelming emotions that she kept to herself. She was crying uncontrollably, but she still felt how Matthieu’s shoulder drooped before he enclosed her in his arms. And he gently stroked her hair, still with the flowers on his hand. She was crying, but she heard how Matthieu comfortingly whispered “It’s alright. Cry it all out.” And he gently kissed her forehead and repeated the same words, and he put one of the flowers behind her ear.

It was unusual. Matthieu was sweet in his own way, but not like that. His ways were just like normal things, and never like that. But surely, Matthieu was so much more than what Y/N already knew about him.

She stopped crying and had now calmed down. She felt how Matthieu took her handkerchief and wiped her tears. She heard how he asked her, “Do you feel better now?” And she just nodded. And then she smiled almost shyly. But he smiled happily and gave her the two remaining flowers which she gladly accepted. “Dandelions. I’ve read somewhere it meant happiness or something. I noticed lately you’re down, eh?”

Sure, he sounded cool and relaxed, but Y/N now knew more than that. And it was not just a necessary, not just a token of gratitude, but an expression of mutual love and support to reply with a kiss.

It was a busy day, an exhausting life even, but Y/N had Matthieu, and that was enough to turn a bad day into a good one, a tiring life worth living and with free dandelions.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt.


End file.
